Elfbot
Warning: We are not the owners of these programs, download and use at own risk. How To Crack Downloading First you have to go to https://www.masiyah.se/elfbot and download Elfbot and the Crack. Note: if the download is getting deleted, you will have to disable your anti virus Installing Elfbot After that, open the file "Elfbot.zip" Note: If you cannot do so, you are most likely missing a programm to unzip the file, in that case you will have to download for example Winrar to do so. Inside the zip, you will find an executable programm, called "setup-4.5.9.exe". Open it, and it will ask you to choose your language. Now Simply follow the instructions of the setup, until elfbot is installed. Cracking Now you can open the other file, that has been downloaded earlier: "Elfcrack.zip" and unpack it, for example to your desktop. After that run the file "ElfCrack.exe" as administrator inside it. Note: In order to start a programm as Administrator, simply right click on it and the option should be shown Press on the first small folder to the right, and navigate it to your tibia.exe Note: If you are using the Masiyah client, you will have to rename the file to in order for the Crack to find the client. After that, press on the second small folder to the rightagain and link it to your installed Elfbot folder from before. Note: On default, Elfbot should be installed at something like this: C:\Program Files (x86)\ElfBot NG After opening both files, it should look something like this: Now simply press on "Crack It!" and it should open Tibia and Elfbot Elfbot is now Cracked, and you can simply start it by using the "Elfbot NG.exe", that should be on your desktop. Auto Walk Cavebot Auto Attack Targeting In order to make the bot attack Creatures, you will have to first press on Targeting at the main menu A new window will open: Press on New Monster and complete the following steps: Type the Name of the creature Set the HP% Range from 0 to 101 Change Desired action to Attack. Notes: In Order to change the desired action, Press on the, more left button by desired action and press up or down ("Arrow Keys") on your keyboard to change it. If you want to attack all creatures, simply type Others as Monstername. Now you can press on Run Targeting at the bottom left corner and it will start. If you want to adjust the settings, there will be a few things you can do coming up now. Movement If you want your Character to follow the creature, you will have to change Desired stance. Melee - Reach Your character will follow the creature. Dist - Away Your character will try to always keep a distance from that creature. In order to make it run away further or closer from a creature, you can change Range Distance on the bottom right. Target Selection On the right theres another few settings. Target must be reachable: Ignore creatures, that you cannot walk to. Target must be shootable: Ignore creatures, that you cannot hit. Note: Due to some bug in Elfbot, having both of these options enabled at the same time, will make you ignore Monsters that are standing diagonal to you, if you cannot walk on any other of the places beside it, as for example in trainers. By moving the Cursors on the following options, the bot will be more stricted to these options: Health: Attacks the Creature with the lowest HP first. Proximity: Attacks the closest creature standing to your character first. Stick: Will always keep the same target, as long as its still on screen. Looting Scripts In order to add Scripts to Elfbot, you will have to press on Hotkeys at the main menu After that a new window will open. Press the edit Button and another window will open again, where you can paste scripts in. After adding them, simply press on Save\Restart and close the window again. Now Simply check the box beside Hotkeys enabled and Persistent and the scripts will start running!